


[podfic] the end of the rainbow

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That and the fact that Mikey Way, behind his studying and his odd hair, is sort of totally smoking hot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the end of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the end of the rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231299) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?a16e2b3bewtxq21)  
mp3 / 6:04 / 5.56MB


End file.
